vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Теорема о конце света
Теорема о конце света (Doomsday argument, сокращённо далее DA, нет устоявшегося перевода на русский язык, обычно используют английское название или сокращение DA) — это вероятностное рассуждение, которое претендует на то, чтобы предсказывать будущее время существования человеческой расы, исходя только из оценки числа живших до сих пор людей. Говоря попросту, из предположения, что живущие сейчас люди находятся в случайном месте всей хронологии человеческой истории, велики шансы того, что мы находимся посередине этой хронологической шкалы. В явной форме это рассуждение было впервые предложено астрофизиком Брендоном Картером в 1983 году , в силу чего его иногда называют «катастрофой Картера»; данное рассуждение было последовательно развито философом Джоном Лесли и было независимым образом открыто Ричардом Готтом и Хольгером Бек Нильсеном . Похожие принципы эсхатологии были предложены Хайнцем фон Фёрстером и другими. thumb|300px|Население Земли с [[Неолит|10,000 до н. э. до 2000]] Принцип Коперника предполагает, что мы имеем равные шансы (наравне с остальными N-1 людьми) обнаружить себя в любой из n позиций, так что, предположим, что наша относительная позиция f равномерно распределена на интервале (0,1] до того, как мы узнаём абсолютное значение нашего номера порядка рождения. Позволим себе предположить затем, что наша относительная позиция f равномерно распределена на промежутке (0,1] даже после того, как мы узнаём о нашей абсолютной позиции n. Это эквивалентно предположению о том, что мы не имеем априорной информации относительно полного числа людей N. Теперь мы можем с произвольной величиной интервала уверенности, например 95 % , утверждать, что f'' = ''n/''N'' находится в пределах интервала (0.05,1]. Иными словами, мы можем утверждать с 95 % уверенностью, что мы находимся среди последних 95 % когда-либо родившихся людей. Принимая нашу абсолютную позицию равную n, это даёт нам верхнюю границу N, которую мы получаем через перестановку : n'' / ''N > 0.05 что даёт : N'' < 20''n. Если мы примем, что 60 млрд. людей родились вплоть до настоящего момента (оценка Лесли), то тогда мы можем сказать, что с уверенностью 95% общее число людей N будет менее, чем 20·60 миллиардов = 1.2 триллионов. Предполагая, что население мира стабилизируется на уровне 10 млрд. человек и средняя продолжительность жизни составит 80 лет, не трудно посчитать сколько потребуется времени, чтобы оставшиеся 1200 миллиардов людей родились. А именно, данное рассуждение означает, что с 95 % уверенностью мы можем утверждать, что человеческая раса исчезнет в течение 9120 лет. В зависимости от оценок числа человеческой популяции в текущих столетиях, оценки могут варьироваться, однако основная идея рассуждения о том, что человечество скоро вымрет, остаётся неизменной. Примечания * Тот шаг, который переводит N'' в оценку даты вымирания зависит от конечного времени продолжительности человеческой жизни. Если бессмертие станет возможным, и уровень рождаемости упадёт до нуля, то число N никогда не будет достигнуто. Формулировка DA всё равно будет работать, даже если люди достигнут бесконечно большой продолжительности жизни. Джон Естмонд в своей критике 2002 года (http://xxx.lanl.gov/abs/gr-qc/0208038) заключает, что «бесконечно большая продолжительность сознательной жизни невозможна в принципе», поскольку при отнесении DA к счётному бесконечному множеству моментов наблюдения получается несчётное множество последовательностей бит, необходимых для точного определения каждого момента. * Суммарное число людей, родившихся к настоящему моменту, может зависеть от определения понятия «человек». * Точная формулировка DA требует использования байсовой интерпретации вероятности, которая принята широко, почти повсеместно. * Даже среди сторонников теоремы Байеса некоторые из предположений, используемые в DA, неприемлемы. Например, то, что оно применяется к хронологическому явлению (как долго продолжается нечто) означает, что распределение N одновременно представляет собой вероятность, зависящую от случая (как будущее событие) и эпистемилогическую вероятность (как определённая величина, знание о которой нам неизвестно.) * Распределение ''f по U''(0,1] основано на двух разных возможных посылках, и выбор главной из них является произвольным: ** Принцип равнозначности говорит о том, что для любого случайного человека шансы родиться до меня и после меня во времени — равны. ** Предположение об отсутствии каких-либо априорных знаний о распределении N. Упрощение: два возможных полных числа людей Предположим, для упрощения рассуждений, что общее число людей, которые когда-либо родятся, составляет либо (''N''1) = 60 млрд человек, либо (''N''2) = 6 000 млрд человек. рассмотрение DA на основе двух вариантов в основывается на — опровержении DA Корбом и Оливером a refutation of the Doomsday Argument by Korb and Oliver. Если у нас нет априорных сведений о том, какую позицию произвольно выбранный индивид X занимает в истории человечества, мы можем вместо этого посчитать, сколько людей родилось до X и, допустим, получить результат в 59,854,795,447, что грубо говоря, поместит этого человека в число первых 60 миллиардов родившихся людей. Теперь, если мы предположим, что число людей, которые когда-либо родятся, равно ''N''1,, то тогда вероятность того, что данный человек X оказался среди первых 60 млрд людей разумеется равна 100 %. Однако, если число людей, которые когда-либо родятся, равно ''N''2, то тогда шансы того, что человек X оказался среди первых 60 млрд людей, когда либо живших, составляют только 1 %, из чего следует, что суммарное число людей, которые когда-либо родятся, скорее всего, гораздо ближе к 60 млрд, чем к 6000 млрд. По существу, DA говорит, что вымирание людей имеет больше шансов случится рано, чем поздно. Можно просуммировать вероятности для любого данного N и таким образом получить статистический «интервал уверенности» для N. Например, если брать приведённые выше цифры, можно с уверенностью в 99 % утверждать, что N ,менее, чем 6000 миллиардов. Чем данное рассуждение не является DA не утверждает, что человечество не может или не будет существовать вечно. Он также не устанавливает верхней границы на число людей, которые когда либо будут существовать, и не устанавливает никакой даты того, когда человечество вымрет. Сокращённая форма DA, однако, делает эти утверждения, поскольку путает вероятности с однозначностью. Однако правильная форма DA такова: : Есть 95 % шансов вымирания в течение ближайших 9120 лет. DA даёт 5 процентов шансов на то, что человечество будет всё ещё процветать в районе 11125 года нашей эры. (Даты основаны на предположениях, сделанных выше; точные числа зависят от версий DA) Различные формулировки Данное рассуждение вызвало оживлённые философские дискуссии, и никакого консенсуса по этому поводу пока не достигнуто. Далее описаны разные формы DA. Формулировка Готта: неопределённая изначальная оценка суммарной популяции. Готт предложил конкретную формулу для априорного распределения числа людей, которые когда-либо родятся (''N). DA по версии Готта использует неопределённое априорное распределение: : P(N) = \frac{k}{N} . где * P(N) — это априорная вероятность до того, как станет известно n — то есть полное число людей, которые уже родились к настоящему моменту. * Константа k'' выбрана, чтобы нормализовать сумму P(''N). Точное её значение здесь не важно, а является просто функциональной формой(это не правильное априорное распределение, так что ни одно значение k не даёт правильного распределения, однако байесовый сдвиг всё равно возможен при его использовании.) Поскольку Готт определил априорное распределение для всех людей P(N) для суммарного числа людей, то теорема Байеса и принцип равнозначности дают нам P(N|n) — то есть вероятность того, что N'' людей родится, если ''n является случайной выборкой из N'': : P(N\mid n) = \frac{P (n\mid N) P(N)}{P(n)}. Это — запись теормы Байеса для апостриорной вероятности того, что полная величина популяции будет N при условии, что текущее значение популяции равно в точности n. Теперь, используя принцип равнозначности, получаем: : P(n\mid N) = \frac{1}{N} . Безусловное распределение n текущей популяции идентично неопределенной априорной ''N функции плотности вероятности Единственная плотность вероятности, которая должна быть распределена априори: * Pr(N'') — окончательное число людей, которые когда-либо родятся, которое, согласно Ричарду Готту, имеет неопределённое априорное распределение Pr(''N) = k''/''N * Pr(n''|''N) — шансы родится в любой позицкоторые принимаютforms assume the принцип Коперника, делая Pr(n''|''N) = 1/''N'' На основании этих двух распределений, DA выводит байесовое влияние на распределение N от n на основании Байесового правила, которое требует P(n''). Для этого, проинтегрируем по все м возможным значениям N, которые могут содержать индивида, рождённого в позиции n (то есть, когда''N > n''): : P(n) = \int\limits_{N=n}^{N=\infty} P(n\mid N) P(N) \,dN = \int\limits_{n}^{\infty}\frac{k}{N^2} \,dN = \frac{k}{n} Это так, потому что маргинальное распределение n и N идентичны в случае P(''N) = k''/''N' то есть: : P(n) = \frac{k}{n} , беря P (''N | n'') для каждого конкретного ''N (через подстановку в уравнение постериорной вероятности): : P(N\mid n) = \frac{n}{N^2} . Наилучший способ получить оценку момента конца света с заданной уверенностью (скажем, 95 %) это предположить, что N — это непрерывная величина (поскольку она очень велика) и проинтегрировать плотность вероятности от N'' = ''n до N'' = ''Z. (Это даст нам функцию вероятности того, что N'' ≤ ''Z): : P(N \leq Z) = \int\limits_{N=n}^{N=Z} P(N|n)\,dN = \frac{Z-n}{Z} Определяя Z'' = 20''n, получаем: : P(N \leq 20n) = \frac{19}{20} . Это — простейшее байесово следствие DA: : Шансы на то, что суммарное число людей, которые когда-либо родятся, (N'') в 20 раз больше того числа людей, которые уже родились, — менее 5 % Использование неопределённого изначального распределения выглядит вполне правильным, поскольку оно использует как только можно мало знания о возможном значении N, при том, что какая-то конкретная функция должна быть выбрана. Это эквивалентно предположению о том, что плотность вероятности чьего-либо относительного положения остаётся равномерно распределённой даже после того, как становится известна его абсолютная позиция(''n). В оригинальной статье 1993 года Готта в качестве референтного класса было выбран не номер рождений, но число лет, которые люди существуют как вид, которые он оценивает как 200 000. Кроме того, Готт пытается дать интервал 95 % уверенности между минимальным и максимальным временем выживания. Поскольку он даёт шансы в 2.5 % на недооценку минимального времени, то только 2.5 % остаётся на переоценку максимального. Это равносильно тому, что вымирание случится с вероятностью 97.5 % до момента, выбранного в качестве верхней границы. 97.5 % — составляет один шанс из 40, что может быть использовано в вышеприведённом интеграле при Z'' = 40''n, и n'' = 200,000 лет: : P(N \leq 40200000) = \frac{39}{40} Таким образом Готт получает оценку с достоверностью в 97.5 % , что ''N ≤ 8,000,000 лет. Приводимое им число составляет вероятное оставшееся время N'' − ''n = 7.8 миллионов лет. Это гораздо выше, чем временная граница, получаемая при счёте рождений, поскольку здесь принцип равнозначности применяется ко времени. (Получение разных оценок при выборке разных параметров в одной и той же гипотезе известно как парадокс Бертрана (вероятность).) Его выбор 95 % интервалов уверенности (а не 80 % или 99.9 %, скажем) соответствует научно признанным нормам статистической значимости отвержения гипотез. Таким образом, он утверждает, что гипотеза о том, что «человечество вымрет до 7100 года нашей эры или после 7.8 миллионов» должна быть отвергнута. Ход рассуждений Лесли отличается от версии Готта в том, что он не принимает неопределённого изначального распределения N. Вместо этого он утверждает, что сила DA состоит исключительно в увеличении вероятности более раннего Конца света, когда вы принимаете в расчёт вашу позицию рождения, не зависимо от вашего априорного распределения вероятности N''. Он называет это «сдвигом вероятности». Хайнц фон Фёрстер утверждает, что человеческая способность создавать сообщества, цивилизации и технологии не приводит к самоостановке. Скорее, успех сообществ зависит от размеров популяции. Модель Фёрстера основанная на 25 точках от рождества христова до 1958 года даёт отклонение только в 7 % . В нескольких последующих письмах в журнал ''Science(1961, 1962, …) он показал что модель продолжает действовать. Данные продолжали соответствовать модели до 1973 года (примерно в этот же год появились первые компьютеры для частных лиц). наиболее примечательной моделью Фёрестера было то, что она предсказывала, что человеческая популяция достигнет бесконечности или математической сингулярности в пятницу 13 ноября 2026. См подробнее http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Закон_гиперболического_роста_численности_населения_Земли Референтные классы Одной из важнейших областей дискуссий в отношении DA является проблема референтного класса из которого n выбирается, и по отношению к которому N'' является его максимальным размером. «Стандартная» гипотеза о DA не слишком сосредотачивается на этой проблеме, и просто утверждает, что референтный класс — это число людей. Опираясь на то, что вы — человек, принцип Коперника утверждает, что вы родились необычно рано, но точный смысл и содержание группы «люди» подвергается большим сомнениям с практической и философских точек зрения. Ник Бостром утверждает, что факт наличия сознания является тем, что определяет, находитесь ли вы внутри или вне класса «людей», но в этом случае возможное существование внеземного разума может значительно повлиять на вычисления. Есть мнение, что для каждого референтного класса есть свой «конец света», то есть в зависимости от того, как мы определим референтный класс, мы получим разные смыслы того, что означает конец существования этого референтного класса. В следующих подсекциях рассмотрены различные предлагавшиеся референтные классы, к каждому из которых был приложен DA в стандартной форме. Выборка только из людей, родившихся в эпоху оружия массового поражения Часы Судного дня показывают ожидаемое время до ядерного армагеддона по мнению экспертного совета журнала «Бюллетень учёных атомщиков», а не на основании байесовой модели. Если 12 часов на часах символизируют конец жизни человеческой расы, то время, которое они показывают сейчас — 11:55 — означает, что мы живём среди последнего 1 процента когда-либо родившихся людей (то есть ''n > 0.99''N''). Хронологическая версия DA по Ричарду Готту потребует очень высокой априорной вероятности, чтобы преодолеть невероятность в такое особенное, с точки зрения принципа Коперника, время. Если оценка времени конца света производится согласно этим часам, то есть только один шанс из 100 увидеть, что они показывают столь позднюю дату в человеческой истории, если эта дата выбирается в случайный момент времени в течение истории. Однако предупреждение учёных из Бюллетеня может быть согласовано с DA следующим образом: часы Судного дня оценивают по существу близость атомного самоуничтожения, которое было возможно только последние 60 лет. Часы впервые появились в 1949, а дата, в которую человечество обрело способность к самоуничтожению, является спорной,, но для упрощения рассуждений мы примем, что это 50 лет назад. Если конец света требует для своего осуществления ядерного оружия, то тогда референтный класс DA — это люди, современники ядерного оружия. В этой модели число людей, живших в момент ядерной бомбардировки Хиросимы и Нагасаки или родившихся после этого момента — это n'', число людей, которые когда либо будут — это ''N. Применение DA в формулировке Ричарда Готта к этим значениям переменных даёт 50 % шансов апокалипсиса в течение следующих 50 лет. В этой модели стрелки часов так близки к полуночи, поскольку вероятность конца света становится актуальна только после 1945 года, а это условие применимо к нам, но не к тем, кто жил ранее 11 часов 53 минут по часам метафорического человеческого «дня». Если ваша жизнь случайным образом взята из числа жизней всех тех, кто жил под тенью бомбы, эта простая модель даёт 95 % шансы вымирания в течение следующей 1000 лет. Однако недавнее решение учёных перевести часы вперёд по причине опасностей, создаваемых глобальным потеплением, спутывает это рассуждение. Предположение о собственном местоположении: выборка только из моментов существования наблюдателя. Ник Бостром, рассматривая эффекты наблюдательной селекции, выработал следующее положение, называемое Предположение о собственном местоположении (Self-Sampling Assumption (SSA)): «''Вам следует полагать себя случайным наблюдателем из некоторого, соответствующего случаю, референтного класса''». Если референтным классом является множество людей, которые когда-либо родились, то это даёт N'' < 20''n с достоверностью 95% (стандартная форма DA). Однако Бостром предложил применить данную идею к моментам наблюдения, а не к числу наблюдателей. Он формализовал это так (http://anthropic-principle.com/preprints/self-location.html: :Сильное предположение о собственном расположении(SSSA): Каждый момент наблюдения должен рассматриваться так, как если бы он был случайным образом выбран всего множества моментов наблюдения своего референтного класса. Если минута, в которую вы читаете этот текст, случайным образом выбрана из множества всех минут всех человеческих жизней (с 95% уверенностью) можно утверждать, что этот момент происходит после первых 5% человеческих моментов наблюдений. Если в будущем продолжительность жизни будет в два раза больше средней, то это означает с 95% достоверностью, что N'' < 10''n. (То есть среднестатистический будущий человек должен считаться за два раза большее число моментов наблюдения, чем исторически средний человек). Следовательно, время до вымирания с 95-процентной достоверностью в этой версии составит 4560 лет. Опровержения Мы априори находимся в первых 5% Если вы согласны со статистическими методами, то несогласие с DA означает истинность следующих утверждений: #Мы находимся в числе первых 5%, которые когда-либо родятся. #Это не является чисто случайным совпадением. Таким образом, эти опровержения стараются доказать, что мы вправе считать себя среди самых ранних в истории людей. Например, допустим, вы - участник номер 50 000 в неком совместном проекте, то тогда DA утверждает, что с вероятностью в 95% в этом проекте никогда не будет более чем миллиона членов. Это может быть опровергнуто, если некие другие характеристики позволяют вам считать себя ранее вступившим участником. Большинство обычных пользователей предпочитают вступать в проекты, когда они близки к завершению. Если для вас притягательна незавершённость проекта, мы уже знаем, что вы - необычный участник, до того, как мы обнаруживаем ваше ранее вовлечение. Если у вас есть измеримые атрибуты, которые отделяют вас от типичного пользователя DA, относящегося к этому проекту, DA может быть отвергнут на основании того факта, что для вас естественно оказаться в числе первых 5 процентов. Аналогия с DA для полной человеческой популяции такова: вера в предсказание вероятностного распределения человеческих характеристик, которое помещает нас и наших предшественников в необычное положение среди всего множества людей (то есть в то, что мы самые ранние), означает, что мы уже знаем, до реального измерения n'', что мы, скорее всего, занимаем очень раннюю позицию в ''N. Например, если вы уверены, что 99% людей, которые когда-либо будут жить, будут киборгами, но вы знаете, что вы не киборг, то тогда вы можете быть в той же степени уверены, что по крайней мере в сто раз большему числу людей предстоит родиться, чем их уже родилось. Статья Робина Хансона суммирует эту критику DA так: :Все не равны друг другу. У нас есть хорошие основания полагать, что мы не являемся случайно выбранными людьми из числа людей, которые когда-либо будут жить." Недостатки этого опровержения: # Вопрос в том, как это предсказание, в котором мы уверены, выводится. Мы должны обладать подлинным даром предвидения, чтобы ухватить картину статистического распределения человечества по всему времени, до того, как мы можем объявить себя особенными членами этого распределения. (В противоположность этому, пионеры проекта имеют явным образом отличную от обычных людей психологию.) # Если большинство людей имеет характеристики, которые мы не разделяем, то можно было бы утверждать, что это эквивалентно DA, поскольку люди, "подобные нам" - вымрут. (Фридрих Ницше описал такую точку зрения на псевдовымирание в Так говорил Заратустра.) Критика: человеческое вымирание является отдалённым событием с апостериорной точки зрения. Апостериорное наблюдение о том, что события вымирания являются редкими, может быть предложено как свидетельство того, что предсказания DA являются неубедительными. Обычно вымирания доминирующего вида случаются реже, чем один раз в миллион лет. Таким образом, отсюда делают вывод, что человеческое вымирание является маловероятным в течение ближайших десяти тысячелетий. В терминах байесовой логики, этот ответ на DA говорит о том, что наше знание истории (или способность предотвращать катастрофы) даёт нам минимальное приорное значение N величиной в триллионы. Например, если N распределено равномерно 10^{12} до 10^{13} , например, то вероятность того, что N'' < 1,200 миллиардов, предполагаемая на основании ''n = 60 миллиардов будет крайне малой. Это является вполне достоверным Байесовым вычислением, отвергающим принцип Коперника, на основании того, что мы должны быть "особенными наблюдателями", поскольку нет никаких вероятных способов вымереть для человечества в течение ближайших нескольких тысяч лет. Это возражение упускает из виду технологические угрозы вымирания людей, которые не угрожали жившим ранее видам живых существ, и отвергается большинством учёных, критикующих DA (возможно, за исключением Робина Хансона). Фактически, многие футурологи полагают, что эмпирическая ситуация гораздо хуже, чем она предсказывается в DA по Готту. Например, сэр Мартин Рис полагает, что технологические риски дают суммарную оценку рисков гибели человеческой цивилизации в 50 % в XXI веке. Более ранние пророки делали похожие предсказания и "оказались" неправы. Однако возможно, что оценки были верными, и нынешний образ их как алармистов возник в результате действия когнитивного искажения, называемого ошибка выживших. Априорное распределение N может делать n крайне малоинформативным Робин Хансон утверждает, что изначальная оценка N может быть распределена экспоненциально. В этом случае одна и та же погодовая плотность катастроф, скажем, падений астероидов, будет с каждым годом приходиться на всё большее и большее число людей. Это означает, что вероятность вымирания убывает при росте N. Вычисления показывают, что в этом случае DA тоже работает, но даёт более высокую оценку числа будущих людей. Причём чем быстрее растёт в будущем население, тем мнее информативным становится DA. : N = \frac{e^{U(0, q]}}{c} Здесь c'' и '' q - константы. Бесконечное ожидаемое число людей Другим возражением на DA является то, что математическое ожидание полного числа людей является актуально бесконечным. Подобным же примером контринтуитивных бесконечных математических ожиданий является Санкт-Петербургский парадокс. Это даёт следующие вычисления. Вероятность, что меня вообще не существует Следующим возражением является то, что вероятность того, что вы вообще существуете, зависит от того, сколько людей будет существовать (N''). При большем N, больше вероятность вашего существования, чем в том случае, если только несколько человек будут когда-либо существовать. Поскольку вы в действительности существуете, это является свидетельством того, что число людей, которые когда-либо будут существовать, является большим. Это возражение, предложенное изначально Деннисом Дейком (1992), теперь известно под именем, которое ему дал Ник Бостром: «Возражение, основанное на предположении о самообнаружении» «Self-Indication Assumption objection». Может быть показано, что некоторые виды Self-Indication Assumption не дают возможности сделать никаких выводов об N на основании n (текущей популяции). Множественность миров Джон Истмонд в своей статье «Решение проблемы Doomsday argument с помощью концепции множественности миров» утверждает, что когда DA расширится от своей формы, связанной с единственной исторической хронологической шкалой к той форме, которая имеет дело с множеством непрерывное разветвляющихся историй, предлагаемой многомировой интерпретацией квантовой механики, то тогда выясняется, что эта обобщённая форма DA не делает никаких предсказаний о будущем полном размере человеческой популяции. Говоря более конкретно, если каждое конечное значение полной человеческой популяции реализуется в одном из возможных будущих, то тогда обнаружение нашей текущей позиции не приводит к изменению наших априорных знаний о том, какое именно значение полной популяции мы обнаружим в одном из множества человеческих будущих (предполагая, что мы проживём достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть конец света.) Опровержение Кейва Рассуждение Кейва, основанное на байесовой логике, утверждает, что предположение о равномерном распределении несовместимо с принципом Коперника, и не вытекает из него. Он приводит несколько примеров, чтобы доказать, что правило Готта является неприменимым. Например, пишет он, представим, что вы случайно пришли на день рождения человека, о котором вы заранее не знаете ничего. : Вы спрашиваете о возрасте героя торжества и оказывается, что его возраст составляет 50 лет. Согласно Готту, вы можете предсказать с 95 % уверенностью, что этот человек проживёт между 50/39 = 1.28 годами и 39×50 = 1,950 годами от настоящего момента. Поскольку эта оценка включает в себя разумные интервалы ожидаемой продолжительности жизни этого человека, она может выглядеть не очень плохой, до того, как вы поймёте, что правило Готта предсказывает с вероятностью в 1/2, что человек проживёт более 100 лет и с вероятностью 1/3 — более 150. Не многие из нас согласились бы сделать ставку на продолжительность жизни этого человека, используя правило Готта. (См. ссылку на статью Кейва во Внешних ссылках внизу). Однако данный пример выглядит в качестве специально подобранного для опровержения, что не является реальным опровержением для статистических рассуждений. (Например, то, что одна из молекул в газе имеет скорость в 3 км/сек, не опровергает то, что средняя скорость молекул в данном газе — 500 м/сек.) Кроме того, даваемая им оценка выглядит слабой, только если мы обладаем априорным знанием о реальном распределении в таблицах человеческой смертности. Без знания возраста человека, рассуждения по DA дают следующее правило для превращения возраста в день рождения в максимальную продолжительность жизни с 50 % достоверностью. Prob (''N < 2''n'') = 50%. Население на Западе распределено приблизительно равномерно по возрастам, так что возраст в случайный день рождения может быть очень грубо оценен U(0,M''], где M - максимальный возраст в выборке. В этой плоской модели средняя продолжительность жизни у всех одинакова, так что 'N = M''. Если n оказывается меньше, чем (''M)/2, то тогда оценка N по Готту в 2''n'' будет меньше M, то есть будет верной. Во второй половине случаев оценка 2''n'' недооценивает M'', и в этом случае, который Кейв как раз и берёт в качестве примера, человек умрёт до того, как его возраст достигнет величины 2''n. В этой плоской демографической модели Готтовская 50ая % достоверность оказывается верной в 50% случаях, что и требовалось доказать. Если модель не плоская, то это не меняет картинку, так как то, что в молодых возрастах будет значительно больше людей, увеличивает шансы случайно попасть на день рождения молодого человека и ровно на столько же снижает оценку средней продолжительности жизни. Но избыток молодых людей означает, что средняя продолжительность жизни меньше максимальной, и сниженная оценка средней продолжительности совпадает с реально меньше средней продолжительностью жизни. Опровержение DA через его соотнесение с самим собой Некоторые философы были настолько смелы, чтобы предположить, что только те люди, которым известен DA, принадлежат к референтному классу людей. Если это действительно правильный референтный класс, то Картер бросил вызов своим собственным предсказаниям, когда впервые описывал DA для членов Королевского общества. Любой из присутствующих членов общества мог бы рассуждать следующим образом: :"В настоящий момент только один человек в мире понимает Doomsday argument, так что согласно его собственной логике, есть шансы в 95% на то, что это - малозначительная проблема, которая когда-либо заинтересует не более 20 человек, а значит, я могу игнорировать ей". Джеф Дьюанн и профессор Петер Ландсберг предположили, что такой ход рассуждений приводит к парадоксу касательно DA: Если какой-нибудь из членов общества действительно бы так подумал, это означало бы, что он понимает DA настолько хорошо что это означало бы, что на самом деле 2 человека его хорошо понимают. И тогда бы это означало, что есть 95% шансы того, что в реальности этой проблемой заинтересуются 40 человек. Кроме того, игнорировать нечто только потому что вы считаете, что этим когда-либо заинтересуются не более 40 человек было бы очень недальновидным - и если бы этот подход был принят, ничего нового никогда не было бы исследовано, если мы примем отсутствие априорных знаний о предмете интересов и механизмов привлечения внимания. Кроме того, можно подумать о том, что раз Картер действительно выступил с докладом о своей теореме, те люди, которым он её объяснил, обдумали DA, и это было неизбежно, а следовательно, можно объяснить, что в момент объяснения Картер создал основания для своего собственного предсказания. Объяснение по аналогии без использования математики Интерпретация рассуждения The Doomsday argument has to be interpreted on the basis of its own definition. The central concept is about the human race and a probabilistic estimation of its end taking into consideration its beginning. If Homo sapiens is described as the evolution from Homo erectus (or what it been), then the argument can be interpreted as an estimation on the evolution into Homo futurus (or what it been). См. также * Конец света * Гибель человечества * Doomsday events * Doomsday scenarios, List of * Fermi paradox * Final anthropic principle * Hypothetical disasters * Mediocrity principle * Nurgaliev's equation * Квантовое бессмертие * Simulated reality * Sic transit gloria mundi * Survival analysis * Технологическая сингулярность Примечания * John Leslie, The End of the World: The Science and Ethics of Human Extinction, Routledge, 1998, ISBN 0-415-18447-9. * J. R. Gott III, Future Prospects Discussed, Nature, vol. 368, p. 108, 1994. * This argument plays a central role in Stephen Baxter's science fiction book, Manifold: Time, Del Rey Books, 2000, ISBN 0-345-43076-X. Внешние ссылки * Ник Бостром. «Рассуждение о Конце света для начинающих» * Ник Бостром. Doomsday argument жив и брыкается. * A non-mathematical, unpartisan introduction to the DA * A compelling lecture from the University of Colorado-Boulder * Nick Bostrom’s response to Korb and Oliver * Nick Bostrom’s summary version of the argument * Nick Bostrom’s annotated collection of references * Kopf, Krtouš & Page’s early (1994) refutation based on the SIA, which they called «Assumption 2». * The Doomsday Argument, Consciousness and Many Worlds by John Eastmond * The Doomsday argument and the number of possible observers by Ken Olum In 1993 J. Richard Gott used his «Copernicus method» to predict the lifetime of Broadway shows. One part of this paper uses the same reference class as an empirical counter-example to Gott’s method. * A Critique of the Doomsday Argument by Robin Hanson * A third route to the doomsday argument by Paul Franceschi * Chambers' Ussherian Corollary Objection * Caves' Bayesian critique of Gott’s argument. C. M. Caves, «Predicting future duration from present age: A critical assessment», Contemporary Physics 41, 143—153 (2000). * Mark Greenberg, «Apocalypse Not Just Now» in London Review of Books * Laster: A simple webpage applet giving the min & max survival times of anything with 50 % and 95 % confidence requiring only that you input how old it is. It is designed to use the same mathematics as J. Richard Gott's form of the DA, and was programmed by sustainable development researcher Jerrad Pierce. Категория:Эсхатология Категория:Теория вероятностей